Fall Youre Way
by kmcequinox
Summary: Piper & Leo Fan-Fic. Piper goes on a class excursion to the Wyatt family's holiday resort Inn on an Island fore a Biology study on marine life with her twin sister Prue.
1. Off To Camp, A Premonition

: :  
  
:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:  
  
: FALL YOUR WAY : A Fan Fiction By: kmcEquinox  
  
:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:  
  
: :  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"Leo, Darryl, can you two boys finish off making the last of the beds in the rooms, I need to make sure dinner's getting ready." A voice yelled out from the Balcony of the Inn towards the jetty. Where two boys, one fair skin, with dusty longish blond hair, and the other dark brown skin and dark short hair sat fishing, with there legs dangling off the Jetty, both aged 18.  
  
"Yeah that's fine, Dad." The dusty blond boy, Leo called out to his farther.  
  
"No problem Mr. Wyatt." said Darryl, Leo's friend who started reeling up his fishing line, pulling up a little puffer fish. "Oh well, least I caught something. " Darryl joked throwing it back.  
  
"Hey, Dad, where's the maid? Isn't that her job? It's what you pay her for."  
  
"She hasn't been fulfilling her job requirements out properly; I had to let her go."  
  
"Oh, well then, when will you let me and Darryl go?" Leo said hearing Darryl and his farther laugh.  
  
"Not any time soon boys, now get to work." his dad said walking back inside of the Inn.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"It says here that the small resort on the Island is run by the Wyatt family. So, this is where you two are going off to today. 'School camps for Biology studies studying marine life'." Victor said reading the brushier that the girls gave him as he then took another sip of his coffee.  
  
"Well, have fun this week. Be good, Prue, don't wonder off. And please, please don't come back with detentions for the rest of this year."  
  
"Why did he not look at you once." Prue said smiling at her twin sister Piper, who rolled her eyes and ate the last of her toast.  
  
Piper and Prue weren't Identical, but they were both beautiful, body and soul. They had a close relationship, except at school, it was a whole different life. Even though funny, smart and beautiful, Piper was considered a geek in her school and didn't have many friends. But on the other hand Prue was popular, mostly because she would manage to get her self in trouble at the same time as looking good. Piper was more quiet and went by the rules, an A student all the way. She still new how to have a good time, she was just quick at the things they learnt in class. Piper didn't want to go on the camp, stuck on an Island with all the people she disliked most. But she liked biology, and it was compulsory to the cores.  
  
"Okay Dad, you sure you'll be right with Phoebe, all alone - with her?" Prue said knowing her 12yr old sister could here her as she came down the stairs dressed for school.  
  
"Hey! I heard that." Phoebe said as she sat next to Prue and put some toast on her plate.  
  
"And, you have to bring me something back." Phoebe said pouring some O.J for herself.  
  
"Okay. We'll get you a nice shiny rock." Piper said to her little sister.  
  
"And I always thought Prue was the evil twin." Said Phoebe, as Piper got up from the table with a smile. She went to get her bags to put in the car. Prue stuck her tong out at Phoebe, as she followed Piper out the front door, grabbing her bags and the keys to the car.  
  
"All right Pheebs, I'm dropping you, the twins and Dan off this mourning." Victor said.  
  
"Dan the man" Phoebe said to herself in a rhythmic way and took a bite of her toast.  
  
"So hurry up and put you're shoos on when you're finished." Said Victor, as he got up to finish getting ready, leaving Phoebe to finis off her toast.  
  
As Prue and Piper were dragging there luggage out of the house Dan, the 16 yr old boy next door, dark, longish hair who was Piper's best friend, and went to school with them came over with his bags.  
  
"Heya guys." Dan said.  
  
"Howdy dowdy Danny boy," Prue said.  
  
"Need a hand?" Dan offered,  
  
"Sure." Prue and Piper said dropping there bag and stepped out of the way to let Dan do all the work, as they went and popped open the boot.  
  
"Holly Crap!" Dan said dragging there bags. What the hell do you two have in these bags! Rocks!"  
  
"Don't be stupid Dan, we have bricks" Piper said with a smile, as Prue laughed out loud.  
  
"That, and lots and lots of nice thing to wear."  
  
"Don't you mean, 'lots of nice things to wear, for Andy dandy to see'?" Piper said winking at her sister.  
  
"Oh, same thing." Her sister replied with a big grin. And Phoebe came out of the house with her school bag on her back and fingers on her temples standing on the last step as Dan finally got there bags to the Boot and was now putting them in.  
  
"I predict, that when I see you next Prue, you will be dating Andy!" Phoebe said and Prue laughed.  
  
"Yeah, so you can see into the future now, can you?"  
  
"But of cores Moahaha" She laughed with her sisters.  
  
"Oh yeah, well I like what you see. Tell me then what about Piper?"  
  
"Oh, yes, please do tell" Piper said.  
  
Phoebe placed her fingers on her temple again with her eyes shut humming.  
  
"Hmmm, Uhh, yes, yes, she will be madly in love when she comes back" Phoebe opened her eyes and said "Sorry Danny, it's not you." Phoebe said taking her bag off and handing it to him to put in the boot.  
  
They were all laughing then Victor came out "All right guys, hop in, Dan look after my girls this week."  
  
"What about, if Phoebe and I switch for the week, got any powers to do that Pheebs?" Piper said looking at her little sister as she buckled up her seat belt.  
  
"Oh yeah, why not!" Phoebe said wishing she could go.  
  
"Oh come on Piper," Victor said. "You'll have a good time." He said as they drove off.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-: 


	2. First Night, Food Poisining

__________  
  
DAY ONE  
  
__________  
  
"Here we are." Piper said hopping on the jetty, following every one else carrying their bags.  
  
"Yay, 'cause I'm starving I had a sandwich that I packed for on the boat, but the sun kind of warmed it up. Not so nice."  
  
"Ew." Piper said as they made there way off of the jetty with the rest of the class. When the whole class was off the boat and was on the beautiful, green grass which met the sand at the shore. They looked up and saw the beautifully kept inn. It was two stories and had a veranda all the way around it on both levels. Every one had there luggage and threw it in a pile on the grass. Then Mr. Wyatt, the owner came out to greet the class and give them directions on what was happening.  
  
"Yeah Mr. Wyatt does look good for his age, I guess, the question I want answered is if he has any sons." Piper heard Missy Campbell comment, Piper just rolled her eyes trust her to think that. Missy Campbell was one of Prue's friends. Piper didn't like her at all. Missy was a bitch and a half.  
  
"Ok, kids, quiet down. Thank you. Hi every body, welcome to the island. My name is Christopher Wyatt. And this is my little holiday resort, which, you will be spending a lovely week at studying marine biology with your class. There are just a few rules I would like to lay down before I send you off to dinner. At night time, no one is to wonder off. When swimming, never swim alone. Always swim with your buddy. You're old enough to pare your selves, so you can do that when I'm finished speaking. Make sure some one knows where you are at all times. We will be doing tasks and exercises all week which I will be leading you. You will be given homework, which you will be marked on, so hand it in on time. This course has been running fore eight successful years, and all the classes that have gone through enjoyed there stay. Main thing, don't wander off; I don't want any thing happening to you kids. Learn something new and have fun. It's now 7:00, you can all leave your bags here and they will be brought up to your rooms. Thank you for paying attention. And I hope you're hungry." Mr. Wyatt said leading the students inside the Inn.  
  
"Let the fun begin." Piper said to Dan as they followed every one inside.  
  
"So Piper," Dan said, and then went on in a childish voice "Will you be my buddy for dis week?"  
  
"Let me think.... Hmm, well I was going to ask Missy, but, you did ask first, ok shore." Piper joked and she and Dan walked inside to have dinner with there class.  
  
-:-:- At Dinner -:-:-  
  
Piper, Dan, Prue, and Corry, Prue's best friend were sitting at a table together.  
  
"So, day one of Holiday fun on Camp Biology." Prue said taking a sip of her water.  
  
"Technical, it's not a day; it's just the first night." Piper said smiling at her sister.  
  
"Don't get all technical on me sis. Just enjoy your first night here."  
  
"Ya, ya." Piper said cutting her meat and taking a bite. "This is pretty nice. Dan, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm not feeling so well. I think It was the sandwich I ate.."  
  
"No, no, you're not bailing on me, pull through Danny boy. I don't want to be buddy less. Because there was an equal amount of people, I'll be all alone" Piper said. Corry put her fork down, brushed her dark hair behind her ear and then placed her hand on his head.  
  
"Jees, Your burning up bad Dan. Should we take you to a teacher?"  
  
"Yeah, I really, really don't feel well."  
  
"Ok, I'll take him" Piper said getting up. "Uh, if I'm not back, I'll meat you two in our room." Piper said leading a sick Dan out of the room.  
  
"He'll be rite." Corry said and stole the bread role of Dan's plate that he didn't touch. "Guess who's coming to visit you Prue?"  
  
"What?" Prue said in confusion then noticed Andy coming over to sit with them. "Hey Andy,"  
  
"Hey Prue. I saw your sister and Dan wonder off. Is every thing ok?" Andy said sitting down next to Prue.  
  
"Oh yeah, Dan's just sick. Something bad he ate."  
  
"Here?"  
  
"No, no, he made it himself, which would explain it. The oil in his hair must have dripped into it. " Andy laughed.  
  
"I'll have to introduce him to Shampoo tonight. It will be his new best friend. But I hope he's not too sick. Or I'll get stuck looking after him. He's in a room with me and Max.  
  
"You know. Piper and I did give Dan shampoo for his birthday last year, and the 3 years before that. He didn't get it though. Oh well. I'm with my sister and Corry for the week room 14. So all is good."  
  
"It's a shame they won't let girls and boys mix."  
  
"And why would that be?" Corry said smiling at Andy and Piper who were lost in each others eyes. Andy looked around the room before he made his next move. Speaking to Corry then looking at Prue he said,  
  
"Well I personally would like a room with Prue." Then as he turned to Prue, he planted a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"Well maybe I can kick Corry and Piper out tomorrow night." Prue said looking into his eyes with mischievously.  
  
"Kick yourself out!"  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
"That's the last of the bags." Leo said to Darryl as he opened room 14 and let Darryl drag the bags in.  
  
"And thank God for that. I swear these are the heaviest bags ever."  
  
"That, my friend is why I let you drag them up" Leo said taking his hat off and placing it on the bench and sat down on the bed.  
  
"So tomorrow, snorkeling?"  
  
"Sorry dude. I have to go home tomorrow. But I'll be back fore dinner mummy" Darryl joked.  
  
"Ha-ha. Let's go eat. I'm starved." Leo said as they walked out of the room and shut the door.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Piper got out of the shower, wrapped the towel around her and let her hair out. She went to get her cloths that she left on her bed, when she found a stranger in her room.  
  
She stopped in the middle of the room and found him picking up his hat up from the bench. When he turned around his mouth dropped and he was lost for words.  
  
"Wow, Uhh- uh, s-sorry, I um, left my, my hat." He said, holding it up at Piper just standing there and is seemed fore ever before ether of them spoke, and when Piper was about to speak, Prue walked in and saw Piper staring at the stranger in just a towel, and the stranger staring back at her,  
  
"Should I leave you two alone?" Prue said with an evil smile.  
  
"I was just, uh, leaving." He said and exited the room, not once taking his eyes of Piper's eyes. When he Left Piper turned to her sister,  
  
"Wow" was all Piper could say.  
  
"Yummy Piper, If I wasn't with Andy I'd be on him"  
  
"Uh huh... Oh, wait hold on! You and Andy!"  
  
"Phoebe's little premonition was rite," Prue joked and Corry came in the door.  
  
"Hey, oh jees Piper, go put some cloths on"  
  
"What? Oh, ops." Piper said blushing and grabbing her PJ's, making her way to the bathroom. Piper came out and sat on her bed brushing her long brown hair.  
  
"So, do you two have buddies?" she asked,  
  
"Yeah, Andy asked me."  
  
"And I'm with Jess." Corry said,  
  
"Oh, ok. Well I'm buddy-less. Dan's gunna be sick all week, so I'm lonered, yet again."  
  
"I'm shore we can figure something out tomorrow Sis,"  
  
" Yeah, don't worry Piper; well figure something out before we go snorkeling after breakfast. Good night." She said and went to sleep.  
  
Piper finished brushing her hair turned off the light and hopped into bed. She stared at her sealing all night thinking of the boy staring back into her eyes as she fell asleep.  
  
Leo lade in his bed, staring at his sealing thinking about the girl who had long brown hair, standing in front of him wearing nothing but a towel, he could tell she had a perfect body, looking into his eyes, her eyes sparkled in his. He new he would see her again. But he hoped the next time wouldn't be like that, and he could structure his sentences properly. He smiled to himself as he fell asleep.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:- 


	3. Day One, A Kiss To Remember

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Thanks for all the wonderful reviews ( Enjoy!  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"She still asleep?"  
  
"Yep," Piper answered Cory and threw a pillow at her sister's head, "Get up lazy bum!"  
  
"Get lost, I'm older than you. You have to obey me!" Prue said sitting up with a smile.  
  
"Oh, jees, 17 minutes WOW I'm blown away here. You old fart. Get your ass up" Piper said, packing her snorkels and mask in a bag, ready to take when they finished there breakfasts. Corry laughed while packing hers and tossed Prue her snorkels and mask.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up." Prue said quickly catching them and getting changed for an early breakfast. And all three headed off.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"Morning Dad."  
  
"Morning Leo," Christopher said, sitting down at the table with his son in the kitchen.  
  
"Are the boas ready?"  
  
"They're all set Cap' in." Leo said, saluting his farther. And his dad just smiled. As he shock his head, poring some coffee for him self.  
  
"Oh, by the way son, before I forget to tell you. Can you please buddy up with one of the students for the week? One of the kids got sick and, well we're one kid short."  
  
"Oh, yeah. That's fine." Leo said finishing off his breakfast.  
  
"Thanks son."  
  
:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"So, you got a buddy?" Prue asked her sister as they were traveling on the boat, getting there gear ready to go jump in when they reached the other side of the island.  
  
"Not yet, Mr. Wyatt told me he'd sort it out in a minute." Piper said, as the boat came to a stop on another part of the island.  
  
"Okay, kids. Quiet down please." Mr. Wyatt said addressing the students. "Thank you, remember to stick with your buddies. Try to see as much as you can. I have one water proof camera for every pair, take that before you leave, and yes, you have already paid for them. Don't wonder of to far. Don't touch any thing that looks dangerous, or beautiful, they are most likely to be highly poisonous. Have fun kids." Mr. Wyatt said and the couples put on there snorkels and mask, grabbed a camera and jumped off the boat.  
  
"Uhh, and you must be Piper," Mr. Wyatt said as Piper nodded being the last one left on the boat. "Well, I'm sorry about your friend Dan. I hope he gets better. But in the mean time, I would like you to meat my son who works with me, he has agreed to buddy up with you this week." He said then called to his son Leo, who was under deck tiding up.  
  
"Hey," Leo said grabbing his snorkels and mask as he walked up the stairs, and as he lifted his head up to see who he would be pared with for the week. His mouth dropped open.  
  
"Leo, meet Piper, Piper, Leo" His farther said and Leo put his hand out and shook hers. Leo was standing there topless in his board shorts and Piper smiled orquidley, speechless.  
  
"Ok kids, grab a camera and jump in, I'll see you later." He said and went inside the boat to make shore it was anchored properly.  
  
"Uh, so Piper. That's a nice name." Leo said, feeling a little or quid himself. "Uh..... I'm sorry about the other night; I was putting the bags away and left my hat... and didn't think any one had finished dinner..." Leo said looking her over, she was wearing a blue bikini that held around her neck, and he couldn't help but look at the beauty in front of him.  
  
"Uh, that's ok, I guess. Um, just, don't do it again." She said smiling at him and he smiled back with "ok" All piper could think of was, 'Wow!' and Leo was thinking the same thing about her.  
  
"So, grab a camera and jump in" Leo said smiling at her as he fix his snorkel mask to his face, Piper grabbed a camera and watched Leo jump in, and she followed.  
  
As Piper was swimming around, examined the beauties of the corals, Leo was mostly examining the beauties of Piper.  
  
As Leo stole the camera from her hand before diving down under her, he turned backwards and looked up at her smiling as she smiled back and waved at him. He could see the small silver air bubbles attached to her body, making her sexy figure stand out more, and the sun's rays reflected in the water which made her shine. He lifted the camera up to his mask, aiming at what he saw and took a picture. He smiled to him self and headed up for air. Then went back under and Piper followed him down to observe the corals.  
  
They had been swimming and playing around in the water for about two hours already. Leo took Pipers hand and Piper smiles as he led her around. They still had another two hours too spare before heeding back. Piper was surprised how gentle he was. Leo was so kind, sweet and not to mention damn hot! Piper couldn't help but stare at him when he was swimming down under her to collect things for her to see.  
  
He showed her a few sea turtles that he knew lived in the area that was protected. He had taken pictures of her with them as well. They had followed them around for a while with Leo holding Pipers hand.  
  
Leo wanted to talk to Piper a bit, so led her closer to shore so they could have a rest and a chat. There were a few rocks to climb up and over which Leo held Piper's hand so she wouldn't fall on the slippery algae. When they had reached the top, about 3 meters high, they sat and looked over put at sea.  
  
"It's so beautiful, this whole island. You're so lucky to escape form the city and be here with your family." Piper said looking out to sea.  
  
"It is nice; it's just me and my dad though. My mum passed away when I was young." Leo said as he diverted his eyes from looking at her to out to, across the sea.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My mum passed away when I was little too."  
  
"So, how do you like Biology so far?" Leo said, changing the subject.  
  
"I'm enjoying it very much, and especially with this scenery. It's beautiful." Piper said as Leo then got up and extended his hand to her.  
  
"If you think this is beautiful. I have to show you something else," Leo said with a smile to Piper. Piper took his hand. They left there snorkels, goggles and camera behind.  
  
She followed him into the small forest area. She could here the sound of running water. She didn't know why she trusted him so much. But she held his right hand with her left and followed him up the trail. They talked about the subjects that they were taking in school until they came to a stop. Leo was blocking Piper's view, and when he took a step back for her to see Piper's mouth dropped. He had taken her to a waterfall only an eight minute walk from the ocean. It was breath taking. She had never seen a real waterfall like this- well on TV and in her books, but not a LIVE one.  
  
"Wow, it's breathtaking, Leo, it's so beautiful." She said looking around listening to the beautiful sound it made as the water crashed to the bottom and beards flew ahead.  
  
"You know what's even more beautiful and breathtaking?" Leo said looking at Piper and all her beauty.  
  
"What's that?" Piper said, still holding Leo's hand she turned around and looked into his soft, caring eyes.  
  
"You" He said smiling and piper blushed, "But then again, I'm not meant to touch anything that looks beautiful, or dangerous they are most likely to be highly poisonous, but, I think I'll take my chances," He said as he leaned ford and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.  
  
Leo pulled away to see her reaction, Piper had her eyes closed, as she opened it she was a little stunned and all she could say was "Wow" while thinking 'ohmigodess!'. Piper was stunned, she had never had any one care for her like Leo did, so many things were going through her head, and she didn't want to think. Leo quickly went to cover up looking down at his feet,  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha--"  
  
"-No, no, I mean it in a good way. I'm sorry, just, nobody's ever kissed me before," Piper said blushing, "trust me, it was a good 'wow'" Leo looked up and saw her smiling and he smiled looking back into her glittering eyes.  
  
"You've never had a boyfriend?"  
  
"Ok, rub it in my face a little more."  
  
"Oh, no, no, I didn't mean it that way, I swear. It's just some one as smart, funny and not to mention beautiful as you. I wouldn't have been surprised if you were taken." If Piper could blush again, shoe would have. She couldn't believe he just said that too her. And before she new it, he lent ford and kissed her again. This time Piper kissed him back and took a small step even closer to put her free hand around the back of his neck, deepening the kiss with her hand on his head running through his hair.  
  
Her first kiss, well technically second, since he kissed her before. But this time they were both working together, sharing there passion. Leo was still holding her hand; he pulled her closer with his left, placing his hand around her back. The kiss was getting so intense; there free hands exploring each other's bodies. Listening to the beautiful sound of the waterfall as its beauty entangled with theirs. Piper pulled away from Leo to get a breath. And took a step back,  
  
"We should really head back" She said, still trying to catch up with her breath.  
  
"Yeah, yeah we should." Leo said catching his breath and smiling at Piper. Still holding her hand they started walking back towards the ocean. But they had only managed about three steps in front of them when their eyes met again, followed by there lips. Their hands that were holding each others opened, they had finally let go and they made there way exploring each others bare bodies, Piper had her arms wrapped around Leo's head again too deepen the kiss, while Leo explored the bottom of Piper's thigh and slowly moved his hand up her body till he reached the top of her neck where her swimmers were tied, as he un-did the knot that held it up, they slowly knelt down on the leafy ground as they continued kissing.  
  
Piper worked her hands all over Leo's body and through his hair, Leo laid Piper on the floor and slowly got on top of her, touching her soft brown hair as there lips explored each others, giving her time to catch her breath, he kissed her neck and used his other hand that wasn't supporting him. His hand went up and down the side of her body, expressing and exploring her curves till he slowly started pulling the bottom of her simmers off,  
  
"Leo," Piper said, "Leo wait." She said as she pushed him off of her and sat up a little using her elbows and pulled her swimmers back up. "I'm not ready." she said looking him in the eye and tying up her swimming at the top of her neck.  
  
"Sorry, that's okay." Leo said smiling at her and leaned ford giving her a short kiss. Then he lay next to her catching his breath. Piper leant her head on his shoulder as Leo smiled putting his hand around her. They lay there hugging each other for a while before any body said anything else. Leo felt so rite with her. He just met her, yet she was the first girl who ever made him feel the way he felt when he was with her, if that made any sense...But it didn't have to make sense. He new it was just rite. It's not lust, he new it was much, much more. Only a little more than two hours with her and she had already intoxicated his mind. He kissed her neck and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.  
  
"We better head back Leo" She said giggling, his kisses on her neck were sending a tingling feeling going down her back and she pushed him away again to look him in the eyes.  
  
"All right, we'll get back quicker if we don't follow turtles in zigzags." He said, getting up and helping Piper up with him. He held her hand as they walked back to the shore.  
  
As they reached the three meter cliff, Leo let go of her hand, grabbed the stuff they left there and ran off the edge and jumped into the water. Piper looked over the edge and Leo was calling for her to jump in after him.  
  
Piper hesitated, then thought "What the heck, you only live once" so she took a run up and leapt into the air as Leo tock a picture, she hit the water and came up fore a breath.  
  
"Can we do that again!!!" Piper said in excitement as Leo laughed and told her he'd take her there again some other time.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Piper and Leo got back to the boat just in time as every one else was swimming around the boat wasting the last of the time in the water. Piper didn't want to join the rest of her class mates. She wanted to stay with Leo.  
  
"Hey, Piper, I'll just go help my dad with the boat. Be right back." Leo said to Piper as he kissed her on the cheek and swam of to climb up the boat's ladder.  
  
Piper went to see if she could find her sister, who was most likely with Andy. But Piper had to bump into Missy instead.  
  
"Geek freak, hey. Where's your boyfriend Danny Boy? I heard he wasn't allowed in the water because all that oil on his head would pollute the water." Missy said with most of the class laughing at her.  
  
Piper couldn't believe how mean she was, and those idiots for following her like sheep. No, actually she could. She was just being her stupid self and so were they. She ignored there comments and looked around to find her sister. She spotted her at the bow of the boat laughing with Andy. Piper went to swim off, but one of Missy's groupies was in her way.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Get out of my way Jeremy, how evil can you get!" Piper said glaring at him.  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"Hey, freak, what's that on you're neck?"  
  
"What?" Piper had no idea what Missy was on about. Then realized Leo had given her a few hickeys and she tried to cover up. "I uh, I think I'm allergic to the seaweed." Piper said pretending it was itchy and stung. "What's it to you any way?" Piper said glaring.  
  
Leo was at the back of the boat and heard the argument; he lent over to see what was going on.  
  
"Everything, because in that case, have some more!" She said and Jeremy through some at her head, But Piper caught it before it impacted.  
  
"What the hell are you doing you jerk!" Leo said, jumping in the water defending Piper swimming her way to check on her.  
  
"Hey, just chill, were only having some fun."  
  
"She just said she was allergic to the stuff! That's not funny man, seriously, are you sick in the head!"  
  
"Jeeps, what are you her boyfriend!" Missy said laughing her ass off with the rest of the class. Piper was so embarrassed. Usually she would just be pissed off; she was use to being picked on. But she didn't want Leo to see that she was a geek; would Leo deny what happened when they were together? Piper was really hurt this time; she didn't want to be around any one. As Leo went to swim up to her, Piper swam strait past him. She didn't even want to look at him. She just wanted to get away.  
  
"Piper wait," Leo said but Piper climbed up the back of the boat's ladder and disappeared out of sight.  
  
"Rejected by the reject!" Leo heard Jeremy say. Leo started swimming up to him too punch his lights out, but Missy swam in between him and put her hands on his chest.  
  
"Come on hottie, forget about the freak and join us at the bonfire after dinner tonight." She said, But Leo just took her hands of his body.  
  
"What ever." Was all he said then he swam back to the boat too check on Piper.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
MORE TO COME SOON! (If I get good reviews) :P  
  
:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: 


End file.
